The Perfect Girl de Slytherinnette
by pomme-violette
Summary: Trad. Durant la saison des courtisans Draco Malfoy, comme tout Sang-Pur, est à la poursuite de la femme parfaite. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne qui remplisse vos critères est votre pire ennemi? TRANSFERE compte Judy-Pomme.
1. The Hunting Season

Titre　: The Perfect Girl

Auteur　: slytherin-nette

Traductrice　: Pomme-violette

Bêta : Hino Hatari (merci pour ton aide ! ^^)

Rating　: PG-13 pour ce chapitre selon l'auteur, toute scène explicite sera signalée en début et à l'intérieur du chapitre.

Personnages　: Draco / Harry ( transformé en femme ) , donc en quelque sorte un Slash

Disclaimer　: Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur　: Slytherin-nette. Ne prend pas vraiment compte des deux derniers tomes mais Voldemort est mort.

Note de la traductrice　: Cette histoire - et sa suite - m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous. La traduction de 'The Perfect Girl' est un véritable défi pour moi dans le sens où il y a environ 450 000 mots répartis en 35 chapitres. Ma real-life, le Bac et ma lenteur exceptionnelle ne vont pas m'aider à faire des updates régulières ^^'

Résumé de l'histoire　: La saison de la chasse vient juste de commencer et Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la lignée Malfoy, est à la poursuite de la parfaite épouse avec de très hautes qualifications. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne à remplir ses critères se trouve être votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter? H/D SLASH! ;)

**_Chapitre 1- The Hunting Season_**

Draco Malfoy, aristocrate extrêmement séduisant et le célibataire le plus prisé de Poudlard était furieux.

Encore

La saison de la chasse avait finalement commencé.

Les sorciers de Sang-Purs venant de riches et éminentes familles de partout étaient à présent impatiemment à la recherche de leur femme parfaite à travers l'école, s'apprêtant à se marier et poursuivre la lignée familiale qui leur est confiée. C'était une tradition sorcière faite et perpétuée dans toutes les vieilles familles sorcières lorsque leur fils atteignait l'âge de dix sept ans et Draco, les ayant déjà eu plutôt l'été précédant, était proche de sa date limite.

C'était une pratique courante lorsqu'un fils n'avait pas présenté une fiancée valable à la date limite convenue que son père prenne lui-même la responsabilité de choisir pour lui. Et Draco ne pouvait pas autoriser ça.

Il avait besoin de trouver sa fille parfaite. Et vite.

Autour de lui, il apercevait Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Londubas et même Weasley regarder les filles dispersées à travers l'école, ne doutant pas qu'ils avaient déjà commencées leurs recherches de leurs futures femmes et mère porteuse.

Son propre père, Lucius Malfoy l'avait harcelé tout l'été à propos de se trouver une petite amie qui pourrait lui donner prochainement les héritiers nécessaires à la lignée de la famille Malfoy. Maintenant qu'Harry balafré Potter avait finalement causé la chute de Voldemort cette année, tout le monde était à l'aise dans le Monde Sorcier et les Malfoy pouvaient se consacrer une nouvelle fois sur une autre priorité : la _procréation_.

Bien que le balafré lui-même ait refusé de le croire, son père avait en fait travaillé comme espion pour l'Ordre que Dumbledore avait inauguré pendant leur cinquième année et avait depuis œuvré pour la lumière. Draco et lui avaient dû garder les apparences, agissant comme s'ils haïssaient tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les Sangs de Bourbe et Dumbledore mais la vérité était que Lucius _et_ Draco étaient tout sauf mauvais.

Bien sûr, Draco était un abruti de temps à autre. Okay d'accord, _oubliez_ ça . Il était un abruti avec _toutes les personnes _qu'il rencontrait mais il n'était pas Voldemort, c'était certain.

Il tressaillit à cette pensée. Comment pourrait-il être un autre fou maniaque avide de pouvoir qui voulait dominer le monde ? Pourquoi, l'homme avait sérieusement besoin d'une vie. Il l'avait passée à essayer de rechercher un jeune garçon et à la fin, avait causé sa propre mort. Selon l'opinion de Draco, il était un complet idiot.

D'autre part, il avait de bien meilleures choses à faire de son temps. A l'âge de dix sept ans, Draco Lucius Malfoy avait finalement acquit ses gênes Malfoy, s'attirant les regards de toutes les femmes en vue.

Une chevelure blonde argentée, des yeux gris argentés éblouissants, un corps svelte et musclé façonné par des années d'entraînements de Quidditch et un petit sourire sexy en coin bien rodé, Draco était l'un des garçons de l'école les plus désirables et en droit de l'être. Le seul autre étant Harry Potter lui-même.

_Harry Potter. _Il pensa avec agacement, levant les yeux pour jeter un regard au garçon extrêmement beau assis avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondor.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes ne remarqua pas son regard comme il riait et frappait son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley dans le dos, manifestement impliqué dans la conversation.

Draco sentit ses yeux se perdre dans une envie non dissimulée alors qu'il fixait ouvertement son béguin de longue date.

Au fil des années, Harry avait véritablement surpris tout le monde lorsqu'il avait délaissé son image d'orphelin affamé et avait mûri en un jeune homme magnifique et attirant. Pour quelques raisons inconnues, ses cheveux noirs de jais s'étaient finalement apprivoisés et assez surprenant, le golden boy de Gryffondor les coiffait à présent en épis sexy sur le dessus de sa tête.

Il avait finalement suivi le conseil de Granger l'année dernière et s'était débarrassé de ses hideuses lunettes et avait à la place utilisé une formule magique pour se fixer les yeux.

Le corps maigrichon et sous alimenté était parti et était maintenant remplacé par le corps le plus sexy que Draco avait jamais vu, légèrement tonique et musclé par l'entraînement de Quidditch qu'il subissait. Son corps rivalisait tous les jours facilement avec celui de Draco.

_Sois maudit, Potter. As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point tu me rends dingue _? Il pensa intérieurement, fulminant alors qu'il voyait Seamus Finnigan, cet agaçant dragueur et coureur irlandais engager une brève conversation avec Harry, l'autre garçon en profitant pour laisser courir ses yeux le long du corps musclé d'Harry.

Il semblait, cependant, que le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas seulement subi des changements physiques durant toutes ces années. Draco avait été pour le moins surpris lorsqu'Harry avait perdu sa personnalité réservée et timide et avait renforcé sa force et son agressivité, rappelant à tout le monde autour à quel point il ressemblait vraiment à son père.

Son parrain, Sirius Black, présumé mort quelque temps après leur cinquième année, avait finalement retrouvé l'année dernière et d'après ce qu'avait entendu Draco, Harry vivait à présent confortablement avec lui puisqu'ils vivaient de l'héritage de la famille Sang Pur de Sirius.

_Je n'avais jamais vu le Balafré aussi heureux_. Draco pensa, un petit sourire satisfait en coin alors qu'il regardait encore Harry, ses yeux se rétrécissant légèrement d'ennui.

Mais ce ne serait pas judicieux de s'attarder dessus maintenant. Non, pas du tout. Son père attendait beaucoup de lui et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pourchasser Potter. Non, il avait besoin de se trouver une _épouse_ parfaite - La parfaite Lady Malfoy et les recherches allaient débuter aujourd'hui.

Il leur ferait voir à tous ces autres idiots - Weasley, Londubat, Thomas, à eux _tous_.

Il se trouverait la meilleure prise parmi toutes ces filles. Il se trouverait la parfaite fiancée et regarderait leur hideux et puant visage devenir vert d'envie.

Il était Draco Malfoy après tout - né pour chasser la meilleure. La plus belle du lot.

_Mais comment attirer le meilleur du reste ? Je veux remporter le trophée, la meilleure prise parmi les autres_. Il pensa, ses yeux errant maintenant sur la table de Serdaigle en face de lui.

A présent qu'était-il en train de chercher exactement ? Draco fronça ses sourcils pendant qu'il tournait mentalement les pages du livre de la famille Malfoy.

Chapitre 5, partie D - _Les vraies conditions pour choisir une femme _:

Numéro un : elle doit être belle. La beauté était toujours une condition requise par tous les Malfoy afin de s'assurer du bon développement des enfants de la génération suivante.

La suivante était le charme et l'humour. Les Malfoy s'étaient toujours dotés de sorciers et sorcières attrayantes à travers l'histoire. C'était une nécessité pour être la Lady de la famille Malfoy qui devra être capable de tenir des conversations intellectuelles animées avec d'autres aristocrates.

La troisième était l'intelligence. L'esprit était toujours une valeur importante. Quoi de mieux pour impressionner sa famille qu'en leur offrant un esprit bien éduqué ? Le père de Draco avait toujours dit qu'une femme qui était à la fois intelligente _et_ belle était dangereusement parfaite. Il avait raison.

L'exigence importante suivante était la réputation et les accomplissements. Une sorcière avec un éventail d'accomplissements aurait l'air bien dans les futurs livres d'histoires et dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille Malfoy. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir des sorcières incompétentes dans leur famille.

La cinquième était bien sûr un corps sexy. Oh, Draco aimait définitivement le son de ceci. Personnellement il avait ajouté celle-ci de lui-même mais c'était définitivement une condition pour lui. Même si ce n'était pas dans le livre de la famille, sa future femme avait intérêt à être assez sexy pour le satisfaire sinon, et bien l'idée de porter des enfants pourrait être complètement _insupportable_ pour lui. (NdlT : jeux de mots en anglais ici)

La dernière que Draco voulait vraiment était l'_agressivité_. Oh oui, il appréciait sa femme fière et brutale. Il _aimait_ les femmes puissantes. Il ne voulait pas d'une petite femme au foyer sans défense, pathétique et faible qui lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. Non, il voulait une femme qui le combattrait. Il voulait une femme qui aimerait le dominer. Quelqu'un qui pourrait attiser ses désirs et envies, qui correspondrait parfaitement avec un fouet en cuir.

Un faible sourire s'étira sur ses traits élégants à cette pensée. Il aimait ça. Vraiment beaucoup. Il aimait ça lorsqu'une femme jouait les durs à obtenir. Et il aimait encore plus lorsqu'une femme n'était pas effrayée à l'idée de lui montrer sa vraie force. C'était vraiment le must.

_D'accord, j'ai rajouter cette exigence mais hey, je suis celui qui choisis de toute façon_. Il pensa, roulant des yeux alors qu'il retournait à ses recherches.

Les séduisants yeux argentés brillèrent alors qu'il contemplait le remue ménage fait par les étudiants de Poudlard entrant dans le Grand Hall ce matin.

Il semblait que dans la population féminine entière de Poudlard, sang-purs, sang-de-bourbes ou sang-mêlé indifféremment, personne, personne ne pouvait atteindre le niveau de ses recherches pour la fille parfaite.

Son père lui avait déjà donné une date limite serrée - il devait lui présenté la fiancée qu'il avait choisie au Bal de Graduation à la fin de l'année. Si Draco échouait à présenter quelqu'un à cette soirée, son père le fiancerait officiellement à sa connaissance d'enfance et _cauchemar_, Pansy Parkinson. Il ne voulait définitivement _pas_ de ça.

Pansy n'était pas la femme qu'il voulait retrouver tous les soirs en rentrant du travail. Juste l'idée d'être marié à cette fille à la face de bulldog retournait l'estomac de Draco.

Et qui _imagines_ tu retrouver tous les soirs de toute façon ? L'enquiquina une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête mais il la secoua, les joues en feux.

D'accord, c'était vrai. Lorsqu'il imaginait sa vie conjugale, une imagine de yeux verts émeraudes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui venait à l'esprit mais il savait qu'une telle idée était complètement et ridiculement impossible.

Il devait l'admettre, il était devenu un peu trop attaché de son rival Gryffondor que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais il savait que rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Il devait engendrer un _héritier_… Epouser une femme pour qu'il puisse poursuivre l'héritage de sa famille. Et tant qu'il voudrait d'Harry, cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

Soupirant tristement, Draco se força à regarder ailleurs et mettre de côté ses pensées, se concentrant sur ce qu'il était supposé faire.

Il avait déjà réduit ses choix potentiels même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas vraiment digne de la véritable image de ce qu'il voulait. Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavande Brown, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin et la dernière mais pas la moindre, Hermione Granger. La dernière lui était venue un peu comme un choc pour lui mais étant donné la petite sélection qu'il avait, il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix à opter.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il releva les yeux , cette fois ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réussissait enfin à fixer son regard sur Harry à travers le Hall. Harry lui lança un regard furieux en retour, lui donnant un froid sourire avant de s'en détourner, se retourner pour parler à Ron derrière lui.

Draco grimaça en retour, sentant sa colère bouillir à l'intérieur de lui à la façon dont Harry l'avait snobé mais il laissa glisser, secouant la tête.

" Je ne comprends honnêtement pas pourquoi tu t'imposes d'aussi hauts standards, Draco. Nous avons une jolie sélection de femmes potentielles droit devant." Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco, commenta négligemment à côté de lui, son regard s'attardant sur un certain visage de Gryffondor.

Draco renifla simplement en réponse, choisissant à la place d'ignorer son commentaire.

"Sérieusement. Tu perds ton temps à rechercher la femme _parfaite_ en fixant toutes ces exigences élevées. Personne ne remplira cette liste, Drac." Blaise fit remarquer complaisamment, se tournant pour donner un ricanement à Draco.

_Quelqu'un si _… Draco pensa silencieusement pendant qu'il regardait encore Harry, ses yeux brillants d'envie alors qu'il voyait les yeux d'Harry s'illuminer avant de rire aux mots de Seamus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter à quel point les choses semblaient être ironiques avec lui. A présent, alors qu'il examinait plus attentivement l'apparence d'Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser quelque chose.

_Beau, charmant, intelligent, sexy, populaire ... Et sacrément bien agressif. Saleté de Potter… Tu aurais fait la parfaite femme pour moi si seulement tu avais été une fille. _Il pensa avec nostalgie, en souriant de dédain.

"Draco?! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement ?!"

Draco roula ses yeux et se tourna doucement pour faire face à Blaise, en gardant son sourire calmement à sa place sur son beau visage.

"Ecoute, je ne vais _pas _abaisser mes critères juste pour satisfaire la limite de mon père. Si je dois être forcer de rester avec une femme pour le reste de ma vie, alors je choisirais une femme qui conviendra à mes goûts." Il répondit avec arrogance, levant son verre pour prendre une gorgée.

"Je serais déjà surpris si tu en trouves une, Draco." Blaise rétorqua, en secouant sa tête avec consternation avant de se retourner pour observer une scène fascinante à la table des Gryffondor que n'avait pas remarquer Draco.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent à côté d'eux alors que Draco plissa ses yeux, en fixant son supposé meilleur ami en indignation.

"Bien sûr que je trouverais Zabini. En fait, je vous dis maintenant à vous trois que je vais épouser la meilleure fille ici dans cette misérable école et une fois que je l'aurais attrapé, vous deviendrais tous vert d'envie parce que vous vous aurez vous-même rétrograder en épousant quelqu'un de moins bien que vous ne le méritez." Draco dit, un sourire plein d'assurance sur son visage.

"Continue de rêver, Draco." Crabbe dit, riant du visage irrité de Draco alors que Blaise le regardait, ses yeux scintillant malicieusement.

"C'est comme ça, Malfoy? Tu veux faire un pari sur ça alors ?" Blaise demanda, envoyant un clin d'œil à Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco plissa ses yeux vers l'autre garçon, secrètement nerveux de la lueur dans ses yeux.

"Quels sont les termes, alors Blaise?"

Blaise lui donna un sourire téméraire. "Nous allons tous les deux poursuivre nos chasses respectives de notre fille parfaite. Celui de nous deux qui parviendra à mettre le grappin sur la meilleure fille gagnera." Il dit, souriant quand il vit les yeux de Draco vaciller durant un bref moment.

"Donc en gros, le gars qui obtient la meilleure petite amie gagne?" Draco demanda, en soulevant un sourcil en questionnement.

Blaise acquiesça, en offrant sa main. "Tu le tiens, Malfoy. Vingt galions. Es tu prêt à ça?" Il demanda, en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

Draco sourit en retour, en prenant la main immédiatement et en la secouant fermement. "Juste vingt? Et pourquoi pas cinquante alors, Zabini?" Il nargua, un sourire cool et calme sur son visage.

Blaise eut l'air légèrement alarmé mais le cacha bien, palissa avant d'acquiescer en retour, en le regardant. "Bien. C'est cinquante alors." Il assura, retournant une poignée ferme et rassurante à Draco.

Alors que les deux garçons allaient partir, Blaise transforma son petit sourire satisfait en un véritable sourire, ses yeux gris brillants de défis.

"Joyeuse chasse, Draco."

__

A suivre…


	2. It all started when…

Titre　: The Perfect Girl

Auteur　: slytherin-nette

Traductrice　: Pomme-violette

Rating　: PG-13 pour ce chapitre selon l'auteur, toute scène explicite sera signalée en début et à l'intérieur du chapitre.

Personnages　: Draco / Harry ( transformé en femme ) , donc en quelque sorte un Slash

Disclaimer　: Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur　: Slytherin-nette. Ne prend pas vraiment compte des deux derniers tomes mais Voldemort est mort.

Note de la traductrice　: Cette histoire - et sa suite - m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous. La traduction de 'The Perfect Girl' est un véritable défi pour moi dans le sens où il y a environ **450 000 mots **répartis en **35 chapitres**. Ma real-life, le Bac et ma lenteur exceptionnelle ne vont pas m'aider à faire des updates régulières ^^'

Résumé de l'histoire　: La saison de la chasse vient juste de commencer et Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la lignée Malfoy, est à la poursuite acharnée de la parfaite épouse avec de très hautes qualifications. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne à remplir ses critères se trouve être votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter? H/D SLASH! ;)

****

Chapitre 2- It all started when…

Harry James Potter, le garçon qui a survécut pour être agacé, était … et bien, _agacé._

__

Encore.

A droite du Grand Hall, le long de la table de Serpentard, était assis l'objet de son agacement. Draco _crétin _Malfoy. D'accord, il était assez enfantin avec ce surnom mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Le garçon ne vivait pour rien d'autre que le tourmenter avec ses propres surnoms gamins pour lui, complètement banals, il pouvait vous l'assurer.

Le Balafré, scarface, Potty, le garçon-qui-a-survécut-pour-être-une-plaie, la liste continue encore et encore. Et ils ne font rien si ce n'est … l'agacer.

Draco ricana de lui à travers le hall, un élégant sourcil levé légèrement en reconnaissance avant de se détourner pour regarder un groupe de blondes aux longues jambes à la table de Serdaigle.

Pour le dire plus simplement encore, Draco Malfoy emmerdait sacrément Harry Potter.

_Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que cette saleté de fouine regarde putain _?! Il pensa avec agacement, essayant vainement d'écouter ce que Seamus était en train de dire en même temps en ignorant le regard perçant de Malfoy.

A la minute où il était entré dans le Grand Hall, il avait senti le regard intense de Malfoy sur lui. Dire qu'il était contrarié était un euphémisme. Il était carrément perturbé ! Qu'est-ce que ce connard voulait ?

Harry leva les yeux, rencontrant ses yeux fermement avec un regard froid avant qu'il ne retourne la faveur et le sourire, en se détournant avec un air renfrogné et réprimandeur.

Malfoy lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs ces derniers jours. Par l'enfer, qu'était-il en train de dire ? Ce crétin de fouine était toujours en train de lui taper sur les nerfs, depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard en fait.

Vous pensiez que le blond avait abandonné leurs petites luttes et leurs disputes de gamins depuis longtemps mais nooooooooooon … Les choses étaient toujours telles elles l'étaient avant.

Même maintenant, après la défaite de Voldemort, Malfoy était resté le même abruti qu'il était sept ans auparavant. Harry le haïssait lui et ses ignobles manières de sang purs.

Certes, il admettait que Malfoy _était_ beau. Ok d'accord, le garçon était carrément superbe mais Harry s'en _moquait_. Il trouvait juste ça d'autant plus énervant que son pire rival était une petite fouine énervante et vraiment magnifique au lieu de juste être une petite fouine énervante, sans la partie magnifique. De cette façon, Harry ne se trouverait pas à mater le garçon de temps à autre. Attendez, ce n'est pas - Argh!

_Saleté de fouine _… Il répéta encore, en maugréant pour lui-même. Yup, pour le redire une dernière fois, Draco Malfoy emmerdait sacrément Harry Potter.

_J'ai déjà saisi!_ Une voix cassa à l'intérieur de sa tête avec irritation et il rougit, ne s'attendant pas du tout que sa propre conscience lui réponde.

"Hey Harry, camarade, tu vas manger ça? Merci!" Ron intervint, donnant un coup de couteau dans un morceau de poulet de l'assiette d'Harry, rompant ainsi les pensées de son meilleur ami. Harry secoua sa tête de consternation alors qu'il regardait Ron s'attaquer sauvagement à son assiette, faisant disparaître la nourriture plus vite qu'Hermione aurait pu dire _Wingardium Leviosa._ Il tressaillit.

"Honnêtement Ron, tu es un tel souillon." Harry remarqua, se récoltant un regard du roux avant qu'il n'avale et ne retourne à son assiette, en ignorant les mots d'Harry.

"Harry a raison, Ron. Es tu déjà préoccupé à propos de la saison de chasse cette année ?"

Hermione souligna, en levant les yeux d'un grand et épais livre étalé devant elle.

Harry réprima une grimace alors que Ron rotait et essuyait sa bouche avant de regarder à nouveau Hermione, ses sourcils joints en confusion. «　Eh? Saison de chasse? Comment es tu au courant de ça, Hermione?" Il demanda curieusement.

Hermione fit un bruit de dédain, en renversant ses cheveux bruns à présent élégants et lisses par-dessus ses épaules. L'été dernier, elle avait finalement pris la liberté de lisser définitivement ses cheveux avec un sortilège qu'elle avait trouvé. Le changement avait été meilleur qu'elle ne s'y était attendu. Personne n'avait été capable de reconnaître la fille aux cheveux touffus dans l'à présent jolie brunette.

"Je peux _lire, _Ron. D'après les quelques livres sorciers que j'ai lu, la plupart des familles de Sang-Purs continue la tradition de chercher la femme parfaite à l'âge de dix sept ans. Est-ce que ton père t'a déjà donné une date limite ?" Elle demanda, en le regardant avec intérêt.

Ron pâli instantanément, parvenant juste à faire se démarquer plus ses cheveux roux pendant qu'Harry étouffait un rire, amusé par la réaction de l'autre garçon. "Bien sûr, Mione. Il m'a donné une année pour me trouver une fille bien et sérieuse que je puisse épouser. Heureusement, il ne m'a donné aucune exigence." Il dit, l'air soulagé.

"Exigences? Quelles exigences? Vous avez besoin de certaines exigences pour choisir une fille?" Harry demanda avec incrédulité, se sentant un peu énervé après Sirius pour ne pas lui avoir expliqué tout ce concept.

Ron le regarda légèrement surpris. "Bien sûr, Harry. Toutes les familles de Sang-Purs ont ,depuis des générations, toujours gardé cette tradition. Notre famille a décidé de la conserver mais nous ne sommes pas aussi coincés que les autres familles à propos des exigences ou des dates limites." Il expliqua, en mordant dans une pomme.

"Vraiment? Comment font-ils dans les autres familles alors ?" Harry demanda, soudainement très curieux.

"Les vraies vieilles familles sorcières, comme les Malfoy ou les Londubat, sont très strictes à propos de leur héritage. Pour eux, trouver la bonne fille est plus une question de trouver une fille qui remplisse toutes leurs hautes exigences que le fait qu'il l'aime. Leur mariage est basé sur la compatibilité et la procréation, pas l'amour."

Hermione répondit pour lui, en ne levant même pas les yeux de son livre pour voir les yeux écarquillés d'Harry.

"Sur quoi se base _ta _famille alors?" Harry demanda, en regardant prudemment Ron.

Ron haussa les épaules, gratifiant Harry d'une grimace. "Papa ne se soucie pas vraiment de qui je choisis comme future femme tant qu'il sait que je l'aime. C'est pourquoi je ne me tracasse pas autant que Malfoy ne le fait maintenant." Il dit, en désignant Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

Harry se tourna pour regarder ce qu'il avait désigné, en souriant d'amusement alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Malfoy voyager doucement et soigneusement le long de chaque table, une lueur à l'intérieur d'eux plus désespérée à chaque seconde.

"J'ai presque pitié de lui. Ca doit être dur d'être le seul héritier d'une famille comme la sienne." Harry commenta, en haussant les épaules avant de se détourner et de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

"Yeah, d'après ce que j'ai attendu, les exigences que Malfoy s'est imposées sont assez extrêmes. Je me demande juste comment il va se trouver une partenaire." Hermione dit, en riant légèrement.

Ron ne tarda pas à la rejoindre alors qu'Harry a juste grimacé et haussé ses épaules , en retournant son assiette de nourriture intouchée. Oh la la, qu'il était content de ne pas être un sorcier de Sang-Purs. Comme si vaincre Voldemort n'avait pas été suffisant, il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporter ça s'il avait dû partir à la 'chasse' à la fille parfaite comme Malfoy et les autres.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont Malfoy le regardait le faisait sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Quoi que ce soit, il n'aimait définitivement _pas_ ça.

Harry leva les yeux et se trouva à nouveau à fixer les yeux froids et argentés de Malfoy, cette fois le Serpentard souleva un coin de sa bouche pour offrir un sourire à Harry.

Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise de surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur. Yup, il n'aimait définitivement _pas_ ça.

***

Harry grogna et entra hâtivement par la porte de Potions, pour se retrouver face à face avec les expressions surprises des Gryffondors et des Serpentards ayant déjà débutés leur leçon.

"Vous êtes en retard, Mr. Potter."

Harry grogna dans sa barbe alors qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux noirs, suffisants et agaçants de Rogue, en ignorant les autres regards qu'il recevait des autres étudiants de la salle.

"Je suis désolé Monsieur. Prof. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'apporter quelque chose dans son bureau et - "

"Je ne souhaite pas entendre vos lamentables excuses, Potter. Vous êtes _en retard_. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. A présent asseyez vous !" Prof. Rogue aboya, faisant grimacer Harry alors que les Serpentards ricanaient tous d'amusement.

Draco lui lança un petit sourire pendant qu'Harry examinait la salle, regardant avec désappointement les regards d'excuse de Ron et Hermione, puisque le seul siège libre de la Salle était celui à côté de M. Sourire Idiot lui-même.

_Oh, génial … Ron a décidé de se mettre avec Hermione et je suis bon pour m'asseoir avec la fouine._ Il pensa avec irritation, en plissant ses yeux vers Malfoy alors que Rogue l'attaquait à nouveau.

"J'ai dit, asseyez vous, Potter!" Il siffla, faisant immédiatement s'asseoir Harry sur sa chaise et provoquant une autre série de légers rires du côté Serpentard de la Salle.

"Eh bien Potter, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi enthousiaste de t'asseoir si près de moi." Draco murmura doucement d'une voix traînante pendant que Rogue se mît à poursuivre sa lecture pour rediriger une nouvelle fois l'attention de la classe vers l'avant.

"Tu aimerais, Malfoy." Fut tout ce qu'Harry dit, refusant de regarder l'autre garçon dans les yeux de peur de se faire à nouveau réprimander par Rogue.

Draco sourit juste en retour, en retournant paresseusement pour écouter la lecture de Rogue avec un regard impassible sur son visage désespérément beau.

Harry marmonna entre ses dents, ne voulant rien de plus qu'étrangler le garçon à côté de lui et le lancer à la tête graisseuse de Rogue. Il ne serait pas surpris si Draco et Rogue partageaient des ondes cérébrales, vu la façon dont ils semblaient partager les pensées de l'autre pour le tourmenter.

Harry continua de tempêter et fulminer intérieurement en silence, en faisant presqu'un trou dans la tête de Rogue avec l'intensité de son regard. Il comprenait à peine la potion dont Rogue était en train de parler mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Vraiment. Pas lorsque son pire ennemi était juste à quelques centimètres de lui pour lui faire sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Pas du tout.

Dès que Rogue termina sa lecture, il commença à leur assigner leurs partenaires et Harry, comme d'habitude, était mis avec Draco. Pas qu'il voulait être mis avec Draco bien sûr. Non, pas du tout.

"Eh bien dépêche toi, Potter. Commence à rassembler les ingrédients." Draco ordonna paresseusement, en donnant à Harry un ricanement avant de mettre en place le matériel sur la table.

_Eh bien dépêche toi, Potter…Commence à rassembler les ingrédients_… Harry imita puérilement dans sa tête, en roulant des yeux avant de se lever et de faire ce dont l'avait chargé Draco, tout en s'assurant qu'il avait une grimace sur son visage pendant tout ce temps.

Avec un regard furieux, il laissa aussitôt tomber les ingrédients de potions nécessaires en face de Draco, récoltant un regard irrité de la part du Serpentard.

"Potter, espèce de maladroit ! Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus soigneux avec ça ?" Il dit hargneusement, avec son sourire méprisant qui ne quittait jamais son visage.

Harry se tourna et lui lança l'un de ses regards les plus féroces qu'il savait pouvoir faire s'enfuir Voldemort dans un tutu rose de ballerine.

Pour la millième fois de la journée, il était sacrément _agacé_ par ce foutu Malfoy.

***

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer … _Draco pensa avec amusement, aimant l'air agité sur le visage du Gryffondor alors qu'il se battait pour s'empêcher de l'attaquer. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le son de _cette_ idée, bien sûr. Potter, très énervé et furieux, s'élançant vers lui et plaquant son corps contre le sol froid du cachot pendant qu'il se torpillerait sous lui. Oh, à présent _c'était_ définitivement _fascinant. _

__

Inutile de dire que Draco, en cet instant précis, était extrêmement reconnaissant envers le génie miraculeux qui avait pensé à faire les robes sorcières si longues et amples. Il devrait sans doute se rappeler du nom du type. Il était de la même façon le sauveur de tous les adolescents masculins remplis d'hormones.

Rougissant, Draco toussa et se tourna, honteux de lui-même pour s'être encore surpris à fantasmer sur Potter. Et c'était pire ! C'était en plein jour en face du pauvre type en question !

Harry lui jeta un regard bizarre, un sourcil soulevé en questionnement mais Draco s'était repris et était retourné au travail, en se débarrassant de la rougeur de son visage.

"Potter, je sais que je te plais et tout mais est-ce que tu pourrais te mettre à travailler? Contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'aime pas que les autres me regardent stupidement tout le temps." Draco dit méchamment de sa voix traînante, faisant légèrement rougir Harry de colère.

"Tu penses que _j_'aime que l'on me fixe comme ça ? Tu ne me connais pas du tout, Malfoy." Harry répondit froidement avant de se tourner et de commencer sa propre potion, en plongeant dans un profond silence.

Draco mordit sa lèvre, en regrettant presque ce qu'il avait dit mais conserva le silence et n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le beau Gryffondor, gardant ses yeux fixés sur sa potion. De toute manière, c'était probablement mieux s'il continuait leur communication de cette façon. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Harry Potter était sans aucun doute un homme et ceci était quelque chose que son père n'accepterait jamais.

_Par l'enfer, pourquoi me suis-je entiché de 'toi', Potter ? _Il pensa, en soupira pour lui-même.

Plus pour se distraire du silence froid d'Harry qu'autre chose, Draco leva les yeux, la mâchoire ouverte d'incrédulité. Quel meilleur spectacle pour l'accueillir que de voir son propre meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, engager dans ce qui paraissait être une sérieuse conversation avec Hermione Granger?

Et bien il semblerait qu'_elle_ était définitivement sur sa liste à présent. Draco sourit d'amusement comme il rencontrait le regard de Blaise depuis là où il était assis. Blaise avait juste sourit en retour avant de poursuivre sa conversation avec Hermione, en prenant même l'initiative de lui lancer un sourire charmeur.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Blaise. Même si Granger était en fait une Sang de Bourbe, elle correspondait aussi à de nombreux critères que les familles de Sang-Purs voudraient avoir pour leur belle-fille. Il était impatient de voir comment Blaise s'en sortirait avec _celle-ci_.

Il avait été tellement préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le Professeur Rogue s'était arrêté derrière lui, en regardant attentivement par-dessus ses épaules pour inspecter la potion dans son chaudron.

Harry avait depuis longtemps cesser de travailler et était à présent assis, en regardant froidement le Professeur Rogue alors que Draco sursautait et se retournait brusquement, en donnant un sourire téméraire à Rogue.

"Mr. Malfoy, je présume que vous avez fini avec votre potion?" Rogue demanda à voix basse, en scrutant le Serpentard blond qui sourit et acquiesça en réponse, en désignant le chaudron fumant en face de lui.

"En effet Professeur." Il répondit sûr de lui, en manquant les regards moqueurs qu'il recevait d'Harry et des autres Gryffondors pour le ton snob de sa voix.

"Bien. Je vais poursuivre ma leçon. Mr. Malfoy, voulez vous gentiment expliquer à ces Gryffondor ce qu'est _cette _potion?" Rogue dit d'une voix monotone, en donnant une bouteille de liquide vert clair à Draco.

Draco prit la bouteille et l'inspecta de près avant de répondre, en se tournant pour donner un rictus suffisant pendant qu'il parlait.

"Cette potion, Monsieur, est une potion de transformation. Cela permet à celui qui l'a confectionné de transformer celui qui la boit en la créature vivante de son choix. Définitivement. Les sorciers et sorcières sombres s'en sont servi dans le passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interdite en 1803 et relégalisée en 1990 mais avec des commodités d'autorisation lourdes d'exigences." Il répondit facilement, en baillant pour l'effet.

"Ceci est correct, Draco. Pourquoi _alors_, une potion de cette puissante doit être légalisée à nouveau pour être utilisée?" Le Professeur Rogue continua, en recevant la pleine attention de la classe pendant qu'il parlait.

"Monsieur, en raison des découvertes passées, de nombreux sorciers ont trouvé que les effets de cette potion étaient particulièrement utiles, spécialement lorsque cela touche l'élevage d'animaux. Cependant, elle n'est facilement accessible que pour le Ministère lui-même et c'est uniquement utiliser à des fins sérieuses. Personne par ailleurs ne devrait être en mesure d'entrer en contact avec elle." Draco expliqua une nouvelle fois, en récoltant cette fois le hochement de tête approbateur de Rogue.

Ron fit une grimace derrière le dos de Rogue, faisant rire Harry qui se retourna, ne voulant pas que Rogue le voit.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. 15 points pour Serpentard. Comme vous le savez, cette potion de transformation est classée comme une potion de niveau rouge. Comme toutes les autres potions dont j'ai discuté avec vous, c'est une potion bien gérée par le Ministère de la Magie mais qui l'est difficilement par les autres sorciers à cause des risques que cela peut causer. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner d'autres exemples de potions de niveau rouge ?" Le Prof. Rogue demanda, en se tournant pour regarder Harry avec un sourire méprisant.

"Mr. Potter? Pourquoi ne me diriez vous donc pas de quelle potion de niveau rouge il s'agit?" Rogue demanda une nouvelle fois, cette fois en posant sur la table une autre potion avec cette fois un petit sourire narquois sur son visage.

Harry inspecta le liquide vert similaire calmement, en conservant son visage neutre et ses yeux aussi inexpressifs que possible. Ensuite, il leva les yeux, rencontra les yeux de Rogue et cilla à peine, pas effrayé par le regard moqueur.

"C'est du Veritaserum, Monsieur." Il répondit, la voix ferme et assurée pendant que Rogue plissait ses yeux vers lui, paraissant agacé de lui pour avoir donné la bonne réponse.

"Correct. Et pouvez vous me dire ce qu'elle fait?" Rogue insista, en soulevant avec arrogance un sourcil alors qu'il ignorait superbement les mains levées, incluant celle d'Hermione, et gardait ses yeux fixés sur Harry.

"Cela permet à celui qui l'a fabriqué de poser n'importe quelle question à celui qui le boit et assure une réponse vraie. Donner à une personne du Veritaserum et vous pouvez demander n'importe quoi sur lui ou elle et il ou elle ne pourra répondre autrement que par la vérité." Harry répliqua, à la déception de Rogue _et_ d'Hermione.

"Ceci est correct, Potter. Le Veritaserum exige seulement de n'importe quel sorcière ou sorcier la vérité. A présent, pourquoi ne pas avoir une démonstration en direct alors ? Potter ! Debout, maintenant!" Il ordonna, en tirant d'un coup sec Harry par le bras et en le traînant devant la salle, en face de son bureau.

Draco sentit un sourire malicieux pointer sur son visage. Il aimait vraiment là où cela menait. Il était anxieux sur ce que Rogue allait demander à son - euh, Harry à propos de certaines … choses. Particulièrement à propos de choses comme l'objet de ses envies sexuelles, de ses désirs, de ses fantasmes … Enfin, euh, vous avez saisit.

"Monsieur, je ne pense pas que donner du Veritaserum soit - "

"Asseyez vous, Miss Granger ou je pourrais bien vous donner du Veritaserum après Mr. Potter." Prof. Rogue l'interromput, regardant Hermione pendant qu'elle s'asseyait doucement, ses yeux écarquillés avec embarras.

Draco rit bruyamment, à la plus grande colère des Gryffondors _et_ d'Harry. "Draco, allez chercher le Veritaserum pour Mr. Potter voulez vous?" Rogue demanda avec un sourire méprisant alors que Draco acquiesçait et souriait, en se saisissant de la bouteille de liquide vert clair et en l'apportant à sa directeur de maison.

"Es tu effrayé, Potter? N' as-tu donc jamais joué à _action_ ou vérité?" Il railla, en murmurant dans son oreille lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, sentant Harry se raidir, ses yeux verts flamboyants de rage.

"Dégage, Malfoy." Il répondit froidement en croisant son regard avant que Rogue arrache finalement le bouchon de la bouteille et ne la pousse vers Harry, en lui jetant un autre regard froid.

"Et bien ? Qu'attendez vous, Potter, buvez là!" Il ordonna, en la poussant à nouveau vers lui alors qu'Harry prenait non sans hésitation la bouteille, en la regardant pendant un long moment.

"Eh bien, qu'attendez vous, Potter? Noël ? Montrez donc la bravoure des Gryffondors et buvez là." Rogue se moqua méchamment, en récoltant une autre série de rire de la part des Serpentards.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux avant d'examiner attentivement les visages d'Hermione et Ron. Ron était actuellement en train de secouer sa tête en négation pendant qu'Hermione se mordait juste les lèvres et haussait des épaules, en le pressant silencieusement des yeux pour qu'il accepte et prenne la potion.

Alors, en poussant un soupir, il se tourna et réussit à nouveau à verrouiller son regard sur Draco, cette fois ses yeux durcirent en voyant la lueur taquine dans les orbes argentées du Serpentard. Bien, il lui montrerait. Il leur montrerait à tous qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Après tout, il avait déjà vaincu Voldemort , que pouvait bien lui faire _Rogue _?

Fermant les yeux, il porta rapidement la potion à ses lèvres et avala tout l'affreux liquide en une gorgée, grimaçant en sentant déjà son estomac se retourner de dégoût à cause de la répugnante concoction.

Dès que la dernière goutte eut disparu entre ses lèvres, la bouteille glissa de ses mains et tomba au sol, en se fracassant en milliers de morceaux mais personne n'eut l'air de s'en soucier.

Rogue le regarda lentement alors qu'il sentait le sol vaciller sous lui pendant un long moment. Puis, en se stabilisant, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard, un sourire sur son visage.

"Eh bien? Allez y alors, Professeur. Interrogez moi." Il le pressa sarcastiquement, en se tournant pour donner à Draco un sourire satisfait.

Le professeur Rogue parut surpris et étrangement inquiet à son soudain rétablissement mais Draco ne renonça pas, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. "D'accord Potter, qui dans cette salle voudrais-tu coincer contre le mur le plus proche et coucher avec ?" Il demanda, en faisant haleter leurs camarades de classes.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement, ses joues rougirent mais intérieurement il poussa un soupir et acquiesça, en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre.

__

Draco.

"Personne." Il répondit mais aussitôt que les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il s'arrêta en confusion, ses sourcils se rejoignant sur son front.

"Que —"

Il ne finit pas comme Rogue l'attrapait soudainement, ses yeux élargis d' horreur et d'inquiétude. "Potter espèce d'idiot ! Ce n'était pas du Veritaserum, c'était - " Il s'arrêta lorsqu'Harry trébucha sur le sol, ses mains bougeant pour tenter de se saisir de sa tête.

"Que se passe-t-il? Que se passe-t-il?" Pansy Parkinson hurla pendant qu'Harry laissait échapper un profond cri de douleur, faisant jaillir de leurs sièges les élèves qui observaient et les faisant s'éloigner du garçon qui criait.

"Harry!" Ron s'exclama mais sa voix s'évanouie lorsqu'Harry se remit à hurler et qu'il tomba sur le dos sur le sol, son corps entier se tordant et convulsant avec une douleur insupportable.

"Professeur! Que lui arrive-t-il?! En quoi le changez vous?!" Hermione demanda désespéramment, en se précipitant vers leur professeur pour parler mais Rogue était devenu pale et ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut convulser et se crisper de douleur sur le sol froid.

"Professeur! En quoi le changez vous?! Vous pouvez arrêtez ça, n'est-ce pas?!" Hermione demanda à nouveau avec virulence, cette fois obtenant enfin que Rogue la regarde curieusement.

"Ce…Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fabriqué la potion, Ms. Granger." Il répondit d'une voix rauque, les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés au fur et à mesure que le garçon de Gryffondor se transformait en face de lui.

Harry avait depuis longtemps perdu le fil de ce qui se passait autour de lui et était à présent en train de pleurer de douleur, en s'agitant sur le sol comme si son corps était possédé, il se courba avant de s'agiter à nouveau.

"Quoi?! Mais alors _qui_ l'a faite, Professeur?! Professeur!" Hermione demanda désespéramment à nouveau alors que Ron les rejoignait.

Rogue ne répondit pas alors que ses yeux étaient maintenant grands comme des soucoupes face à ce qu'il apercevait en face de lui. Hermione et Ron suivirent tous les deux son regard et se retournèrent, un halètement s'échappant des lèvres d'Hermione.

Harry Potter avait cessé de convulser et son corps était à présent allongé comme sans vie sur le sol mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait causé les bruyants halètements et murmures des autres étudiants de la classe.

Hermione cilla une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Par l'enfer, elle cilla une quatrième fois avant de finalement parvenir à convaincre ses pieds de marcher et de l'amener à la forme immobile de son meilleur ami.

"Hermione…Il … Il est…" Ron ne réussit pas à continuer alors qu'Hermione se baissait lentement et inspectait la figure d'Harry, sa main tremblant d'incrédulité.

Cependant le Professeur Rogue finit la phrase pour lui, ses yeux noirs se déplaçant à travers la salle de la forme immobile d'Harry au pale et pétrifié blond qui n'avait pas parlé ou bougé de sa place durant tout l'incident.

"Il est une _fille."_

__

A suivre !

RAR dans mon profil


	3. The Girlwholived

Titre : The Perfect Girl

Auteur : slytherin-nette

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre selon l'auteur, toute scène explicite sera signalée en début et à l'intérieur du chapitre.

Personnages : Draco / Harry (transformé en femme), donc en quelque sorte un Slash

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Slytherin-nette. Ne prend pas vraiment compte des deux derniers tomes même si Voldemort est mort.

Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous. La traduction de 'The Perfect Girl' est un véritable défi pour moi dans le sens où il y a environ **450 000 mots **répartis en **35 chapitres**.

Résumé de l'histoire : La saison des courtisans vient juste de commencer et Draco Malfoy - seul héritier de la lignée Malfoy - est à la poursuite acharnée de la parfaite épouse, armé d'une ribambelle de qualités requises. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne à remplir ses critères se trouve être votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter? H/D SLASH! ;)

**Chapitre 3- The-Girl-Who-Lived**

Draco regarda longuement. Il cilla. Il regarda à nouveau. Il tressaillit. Il écarquilla les yeux et … regarda … encore ce qui avait été le corps du garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-être-un-trou-du-cul. Et c'était un assez beau cul, il vous l'assurait mais ce n'était pas la question.

La question était que son pire ennemi, Harry James Potter, le garçon-avec-le-cul-le-plus-chaud-de-cette-putain-d'école, était à présent … Il ne pouvait pas le dire ! Oh quelle horreur !

Non, en fait, _oui _il pouvait.

Draco retint un sourire.

Une _fille_.

_Une putain de femme_.

Harry Potter, son béguin et rival de longue date, était à présent une fille.

Une foutu _fille_.

Portant du maquillage, enfilant des jupes serrées, à la voix perçante - Attendez une minute, _jupes serrées _? Mm … Il aimait le son de ceci.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème, _encore_.

Le problème était qu'Harry avait juste pris la mauvaise potion et avait été transformé en l'étrange sexe opposé juste en face de lui ! Le garçon s'était tordu sur le sol devant lui de douleur et de souffrance absolue, en criant à tue-tête.

C'était un scandale !

C'était absurde !

C'était absolument ignoble et dégoûtant !

C'était … _sacrément chaud _!

Par la barbe de Merlin, il était chanceux de porter une robe lâche ce jour-là sinon il aurait été un homme perdu ! Etaient-ils fous de mettre un Potter (qui semblait définitivement féminin d'ailleurs) hurlant devant de lui ? C'était comme mettre du chocolat en face d'un gamin de trois ans !

Oh… Maintenant que Draco était concentré sur le chocolat _et_ une délicieuse femelle Potter, cela ne vous dérange pas s'il décrochait une minute, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr. Je n'y pensais pas. Oh … C'est gentil.

Inutile de dire que Draco se trouva à devenir à nouveau soudainement très inconfortable, la culpabilité le faisant se cacher derrière un bureau pour dissimuler sa croissante … anxiété.

Mais c'était _encore_ une fois hors sujet. Harry Potter venait juste d'être transformé en foutu femme sous leurs yeux. Et c'était entièrement sa faute !

Enfin, peut-être pas entièrement. Enfin peut-être même pas partiellement ! Il ne méritait même pas 1/16ème du blâme de ce qui venait d'arriver au Golden Boy - euh - Girl - euh - qu'importe ! En fait, ce n'était pas sa faute du tout si l'idiot avait bu la putain de mauvaise potion ! De qui se moquaient-t-ils ?

Evidemment … ils n'avaient pas exactement déjà dit quoique ce soit pour le blâmer mais il voulait juste s'assurer que personne n'aurait rien à dire sur une chose qui n'était pas sa faute.

Oh… Le Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe lui jetaient encore ces regards noirs de Gryffondor ? Quoi ? Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il était celui qui avait fait cela à Potter intentionnellement ?

Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'avait strictement _rien_ à voir avec ça. Rien du tout, vous entendez ? Rien. R-I-E-N. Après tout, ce n'était pas _sa_ faute s'il s'était _accidentellement_ (assurez vous d'insister sur le mot'_accidentellement_'d'ailleurs) emparé de la mauvaise potion et l'avait donnée au Golden Boy - euh- Girl de Poudlard.

Merde.

Il allait devoir s'habituer à celui-là.

De toute manière, comme il était en train de le dire - Non. Pas sa faute du tout.

Bien que … qu'il n'ait pas exactement dit qu'il n'aimait le présent changement, n'est-ce pas ? Draco ricana méchamment alors que ses yeux argentés se baissaient devant lui sur la forme immobile du garçon.

Potter semblait juste aussi foutrement chaud en fille. Attendez, il s'éloignait de son but. Son but ? Ouais, il allait y arriver ! Ne vous précipitez pas !

Le fait était - euh - est que Harry- euh -_Potter_, le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-être-un-trou-du-cul-et-avoir-un-beau-cul, était à présent le ga- euh -fille-qui-avait-survécu-pour-être-une-trou-du-cul-et-avoir-un-beau-cul-et-une-large-_poitrine_.

Draco empêcha difficilement un regard concupiscent d'apparaître sur son joli visage.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le changement bien sûr. Oh non, pas du tout. Le changement ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Le fait qu'Harry se soit transformé en la fille la plus chaude de l'école que l'on avait vu depuis Lily Potter elle-même en l'espace de trois minutes, était ok pour lui.

Mais vous _n_'avait _pas vraiment _à savoir _ça_ … Oh… Maintenant il le fit.

Draco regarda à nouveau avec des yeux ronds Granger se pencher pour donner un petit coup dans la silhouette immobile d'Harry, allongée sur le sol froid. Il regarda, les yeux tendus pendant que la brunette donnait encore un petit coup à Harry, les autres Gryffondors et Serpentards observer derrière eux avec des yeux élargis de curiosité.

Il cligna des yeux et observa le Professeur Rogue s'accroupir et inspecter l'état d'Harry en ignorant les chuchotements précipités des élèves autour d'eux.

"Professeur…Qui exactement a _fait_ cette potion?" Granger a demandé avec effroi. Honnêtement, vous pensiez que la sang-de-bourbe avait un certain cerveau à juger par le fait qu'elle était la tête de classe … Tks …

Le Professeur Rogue garda le silence, relevant les yeux doucement avant qu'il ne rencontre le visage frappé de culpabilité de Draco, sa seule expression d'accusation. Le Serpentard blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer par anticipation.

"Mr. Malfoy… Je voudrais que vous veniez ici. Maintenant." Le Professeur Rogue dit doucement, son ton étrangement plus doux que son habituelle voix claquante.

Draco avait le sentiment que ce n'était définitivement _pas_ un bon signe. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil aux étudiants autour de lui et reprit instantanément un air renfrogné et colérique.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rester bouche bée ? Retournez à vos place et commencez à nettoyer !" Il aboya de son habituelle … attitude Roguienne.

Draco grimaça encore. Pas un bon signe du _tout._

Tout le monde se mit instantanément en action, le laissant seul avec Rogue et les deux membres restant de la petite équipe de rêve de Potter. Il renifla à cette pensée. Ils n'avaient plus l'air aussi coriace maintenant que leur leader sans peur était une putain de fille.

"Mr. Weasley et Ms. Granger ayez l'amabilité d'aller informer Madame Pomfresh de ce qui vient de se passer." Rogue ordonna, en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à la forme immobile d'Harry.

"Mais Professeur—"

"Pas un autre mot, Weasley. A moins que vous ne vouliez finir dans la même situation que Mons — ou devrais-je dire, _Mademoiselle _Potter ici même.", l'interrompu Rogue, en se saisissant Draco par le bras.

Ron pâlit et ferma sa bouche restée grande ouverte avant qu'il ne soit prestement embarqué par une Hermione vexée, les deux Gryffondors se précipitant pour trouver l'aide de l'infirmière.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, le Professeur Rogue se tourna vers Draco avec un regard que Draco pu seulement retourner avec un sourire mi grimaçant mi penaud.

Rogue plissa les yeux vers lui et indiqua la fille évanouie sur le sol, en envoyant à Draco un de ses reniflements méprisants. "Vous porterez Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Mr. Malfoy. J'informerais le Directeur de ce qui s'est passé." Dit-il, un air légèrement inquiet sur son visage.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent comme deux souafles de Quidditch. "Monsieur? Vous voulez que _je_ porte Potter à l'infirmerie?" demanda-t-il, sa voix se cassant d'incrédulité.

"Eh bien, qui d'autre est responsable de ceci Mr. Malfoy? La fée des dents? Cupidon? Soulever le derrière maigrichon de la fille et amenez la à l'infirmerie!" Rogue ordonna avec colère, en lui jetant un regard noir avant de disparaître pour trouver Dumbledore.

Draco le regarda la mâchoire tombante, les autres Serpentard se moquant de lui depuis leur siège. Levant les yeux, il envoya à tous son regard le plus malveillant, les faisant se taire immédiatement, intimidés.

Oh, il était doué. Il était _sacrément_ doué.

Leur envoyant un regard de plus, il se pencha lentement et recueillit le garçon-devenu-fille dans ses bras avec une étrange délicatesse dans ses mouvements et une douceur dans ses yeux qui firent écarquiller les yeux de ses camarades et des autres Gryffondor.

Draco les ignora et porta la fille blottie entre ses bras en dehors de la salle de classe, toute la classe muette d'excitation.

_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prévois pas de kidnapper votre petit héroïne ou quoique ce soit d'autre ! Enfin … Peut-être pas de la manière dont vous le pensez. _Draco pensa, en souriant complaisamment alors qu'il commençait à marcher doucement en direction de l'infirmerie.

Ne vous méprenez pas sur ceci, c'était définitivement un voyage à l'infirmerie pour lequel il n'avait _aucune envie_ de se presser. Il voulait en fait prendre son temps pour observer la nouvelle apparence d'Harry.

Maintenant qu'il avait la fille blottie dans bras, il pouvait observer plus nettement les traits de son visage, clairement surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Draco la regarda longuement … Oui, _encore_.

Elle était … Elle était _belle_. Doucement, il traça du pouce la courbe de sa pommette mince. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autres mots pour la décrire.

Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux avaient grandit de manière excessive, à présent assez long pour frôler le bas de son dos, juste au dessus de sa taille svelte. Des mèches encadraient son visage pale et délicat et recouvraient à peine la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui était restée gentiment sur son front.

La robe qu'elle portait paraissait immense à présent sur son corps mince et souple, qui avait maintenant … _pris quelques form_es _tout à fait _...

Les yeux de Draco se baladèrent lentement sur la plutôt impressionnante … grosseur se trouvant sous le chandail rouge de Gryffondor.

… _intéressante_. Oh … Draco aimait définitivement _ce_ changement.

Il laissa ses yeux voyager sur les lèvres désormais délicatement rosées, sur les paupières battant lentement, sur la douce courbe de sa nuque, sur les longues jambes galbées à l'intérieur de son pantalon désormais bouffant, sur la courbe de ses hanches toujours aussi bien formées et enfin sur l'unique boucle d'oreille sur son oreille gauche.

Draco se sourit.

Il n'avait absolument _aucun_ scrupules. Qui aurait pu savoir que Potter aurait l'air aussi sexy en étant un membre de l'autre sexe ?

Et qui était-il pour y redire quoique ce soit ? Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Potter passant le reste de sa vie en fille …

Attendez une minute … Potter … fille ? Potter … étant une fille… une fille qui pourrait se reproduire sexuellement _et donner des héritiers … Potter…une fille… _Epouse … _Potter, Epouse, fille, héritier _… Ca y est !

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent d'une joie et de plaisir non dissimulés. Non, cela ne l'ennuyait _pas du tout_ ! En fait, c'était sacrément parfait !

Potter - fille - Potter - fille, la saison des courtisans, béguin, parfaite, exigences … Une sonnerie retentit dans la tête de Draco. Non, pas _cette_ tête, obsédées !

Maintenant que Potter était la fille la plus sexy que l'école n'ait jamais vu, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'empêcher de courir après son coup de cœur.

Bon sang, Potter -en tant que garçon- pouvait remplir chacune de ses exigences.

Potter en tant que _fille_ les remplissait juste parfaitement !

Peut-être était-ce juste le signe du destin qu'il attendait ! Il, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ne pouvait pas trouver ici une femme convenable pour devenir sa fiancée, par conséquent, le destin avait décidé de lui en faire une sur mesure rien que _pour_ lui.

Belle, intelligente, populaire, charmante, sexy, agressive … Yup, tout ceci correspondait parfaitement à Potter. A présent tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de parvenir à convaincre son père qu'Harry Potter était maintenant une fille.

Oh il n'aurait aucun problème avec _ça_, il pouvait vous l'assurer. Son père lui-même avait un jour dit que Potter aurait du naître en tant que fille car un don aussi précieux que le fourchelangue avec les compétences de Voldemort lui-même serait définitivement une chose à ajouter à la lignée de la famille Malfoy.

Oh l'ironie de tout ça était trop dure à supporter.

Il jeta un regard au petit paquet entre ses bras et envoya à Harry un sourire, en usant une main pour pousser le rideau de longs cheveux noirs de son visage. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de faire craquer Harry pour lui avant le Ball de fin d'année.

Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Pas vrai ?

Après tout, il était Draco Malfoy, riche, puissant et l'un des garçons les plus beaux dans toute cette putain d'école. En fait … Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le seul autre beau garçon était à présent une fille … Impliquant le fait qu'il était le plus beau mec aujourd'hui …

Il sourit narquoisement à cette pensée. Oh, les dieux l'aimaient vraiment. Qu'Est-ce que les filles ne feraient pas pour finir dans son pantalon.

"Tu seras mienne, Potter… Je te le promets …" Il murmura dans sa barbe, en usant une main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux bruns désormais longs de ses yeux.

Meilleurs ennemis, 16 ans de ressentiment à présent oubliés. Maintenant il pourrait se concentrer sur une chose en particulier … C'était … courtiser la parfaite 'fille' … Harry Potter …

"Par Merlin! Qu'est il arrivé à M. Potter?" Madam Pomfresh parvint à s'écrier tout en s'affairant autour du corps d'Harry, ne remarquant pas le regard que jetait Draco à sa patiente féminine.

"Je crois que Potter est un 'elle' à présent Pomfresh." Rogue répondit sarcastiquement, se récoltant par là même un regard irrité par l'infirmière.

"Je suis parfaitement consciente du genre actuel de M. Potter, merci beaucoup. Mais ce qui m'intéresse est _comment_ cela a pu se produire dans _votre_ classe Severus !" Elle gronda pendant qu'elle commençait à attraper certaines bouteilles de potions.

Les narines du professeur Rogue s'écartèrent. " Je vous demande pardon? Ce n'était, sous aucun prétexte, pas _ma_ faute! Si j'avais su que ce stupide garçon —"

"Eh bien si vous ne lui aviez pas fait boire une potion en face de la classe comme vous le faites habituellement alors peut-être que ceci n'aurait jamais eu lieu!" Madame Pomfresh le coupa, en envoyant à Rogue son regard le plus perçant.

"Je n'étais pas conscient de ce qui allait se passer, Pomfresh L'un de mes étudiants lui a accidentellement donné la mauvaise potion et je —"

"Ah, ainsi cela expliquerait la présence de M. Malfoy ici, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je peux parfaitement comprendre pourquoi il aurait fait cela, Severus. Les deux garçons ont été des rivaux pendant des années, vous allez sûrement lui donner une punition sévère pour avoir fait ceci ?" Madame Pomfresh fit remarquer froidement, en regardant Draco.

Les yeux de Draco se sont élargis sous l'insulte et de colère. « Hey! Ce n'était pas ma faute! Les deux fioles de potions était juste devant moi avec la même couleur, je les ai confondues!" Il se défendit, susceptible.

"Foutaise!" Madame Pomfresh lui rétorqua brusquement.

"C'est _assez !_"

Tout le monde dans la pièce devint silencieux alors que le Professeur Dumbledore entrait dans l'infirmerie, ses yeux n'étant pas fixés sur eux mais sur le garçon - euh- _fille_ endormi_e_ sur le lit.

Draco ressentit finalement un soupçon de culpabilité. Peut-être que cela n'était pas correct de sa part d'être aussi heureux de cet accident après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si ce qui venait de se passer était juste pour Harry et autant il préférait l'autre garçon en fille, autant il savait qu'Harry n'accepterait jamais la nouvelle.

Draco ne le pourrait. Rien que la pensée de lui passant d'un séduisant garçon avec une queue à une séduisante fille avec des seins était trop choquante.

Cependant, la potion de Transformation Mentale était en fait _permanente_. Draco l'avait su à la minute même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le corps - tout en courbe - d'Harry au sol.

Qu'importe à quel point quelqu'un essaierait de faire des recherches, il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'antidote. C'était pourquoi la potion avait en premier lieu été classifiée 'niveau rouge'.

Et, il se sentait assez coupable pour admettre que, oui, c'était lui qui avait réalisé la potion. En tant que projet pour le Professeur Rogue. Même s'il affirmait la vérité en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout faite pour que ceci arrive, c'était son propre esprit incontrôlable qui avait désiré que son attirant rival prenne la forme d'une fille.

Il était aussi innocent que coupable.

"Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Harry, Severus?" demanda patiemment Dumbledore, en se tournant pour regarder fixement à la fois Rogue et Draco, ses yeux s'attardant sur Draco avec une étrange lueur.

Il n'avait pas fait ça! Il n'était pas responsable ! Hum… Ok, hum… Sûrement.

Madame Pomfresh renifla et secoua la tête avant de recouvrir Harry sur son lit d''hopital, couvrant ainsi la jolie Gryffondor de la vue des trois autres.

Prof. Rogue toussa et regarda Draco, qui en retour renvoyant au Serpentard plus âgé son regard. "Hey! Ce n'était pas _ma_ faute Professeur ! Je jure que c'était un accident!" Insista-t-il, tournant son regard vers celui incrédule de Dumbledore.

"Vous êtes le rival numéro un de Mons. — _Mademoiselle_ Potter, Monsieur Malfoy. Les faits sont plutôt contre vous. Et sûrement qu'en étant le meilleur élève de la classe du Professeur Rogue, vous auriez pu reconnaître aisément la potion…?" demanda le Professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux inspectant le blond.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent. "Professeur Dumbledore, je _jure _que je n'ai pas voulu faire ça. J'admets que j'aurai un motif pour transformer Potter en fille mais pas à cause de ce que vous croyez ! Je veux qu'il soit une fille pour pouvoir coucher avec sans préoccupations et —"

Snape toussa fortement, faisant s'arrêter Draco et lui envoyer un sourire penaud.

"Euh…Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça. Mais comme je le disais de toute façon, je n'ai jamais fait en sorte que ça arrive ! Même _moi_ je peux faire des erreurs vous savez ... Je peux sembler parfait mais je ne le suis pas." dit-il, en élevant snobbeusement son nez.

"Mais vous aviez toutes les raisons pour nuire à Potter, Monsieur Malfoy. Regarder votre exploit." dit calmement le Professeur Dumbledore.

"Professeur, pour la d_ernière_ fois, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi en attrapant la fiole de potion sur la table, je n'ai même pas réalisé que ce n'était pas du Veritaserum. J'aurai pensé que le Professeur Rogue m'aurait corrigé s'il l'avait remarqué lui-même." dit Draco effrontément.

"Ne rejetez pas ça sur moi, Malfoy!" Retentit Rogue.

"C'est pourtant vrai, n'est-ce pas Monsieur?" demanda doucement Draco.

"Silence! Assez!" S'éleva encore Dumbledore, réussissant finalement à faire taire les deux Serpentard.

Rogue et Draco se regardèrent l'un l'autre mais demeurèrent silencieux, leurs yeux voyageant vers la couverture au dessus du lit d'Harry.

Dumbledore was pinching the bridge of his noise in thought, his eyes closing as he fought to control his confusion. "Sije peux demander, Severus… qui au juste a _fait_ cette potion?" Il interrogea en le regardant.

Rogue renifla et se tourna pour fixer Draco, qui pâlit et recula légèrement en réponse.

"Moi JE l'ai faite, Professeur Dumbledore." Le blond répondit, en se mordant les lèvres de manière hésitante alors qu'il prononçait les mots.

Cependant, il fut surpris en voyant les yeux de Dumbledore étinceler au lieu de se noircir de colère ou de suspicion, ce qui le fit reculer une fois de plus de peur.

"Euh…Professeur?" Il demanda, sa voix s'effritant.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Le vieil homme avait l'air comme s'il avait du mal à contenir son rire.

Qu'est-ce que ce vieil allumé trouvait tout le temps de si amusant, de toute manière? Le père de Draco avait toujours dit que Dumbledore n'avait pas tous ses esprits.

"Ah…Je vois, Monsieur. Malfoy. Dites moi quelque chose, Monsieur Malfoy…Quelle est au juste votre ... hum ... _orientation sexuelle_?" Il demanda, faisant ainsi presque sortir les yeux de Rogue de leur orbite.

Draco cilla une fois. Une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois.

Il inspira.

"Je vous demande pardon, directeur?" Il demanda encore, en s'évanouissant presque d'humiliation.

Dumbledore sourit de manière encourageante, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'une joie et d'un amusement non dissimulés.

"Quelle est votre sexualité, Monsieur Malfoy?" Redemanda-t-il, cette fois-ci en récoltant de même un regard incrédule de Rogue.

Draco rougit. Il ne tenait pas en place, ses yeux cherchant à fixer l'ourlet de sa robe d'école noire.

"Uh… et bien … Je suis ...Er… Je suis bi en fait, directeur … Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela à avoir avec mon inclination." Il ajouta énervé, ses joues toujours aussi rouges.

Dumbledore souria une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Pompom, qui était occupé à s'enquérir de la santé de le corps féminin du ... de la fille-qui-a-Survécue.

"Er… Eh bien, je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous discutions du reste dans mon bureau, qui sait ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a des sujets que le Ministère ne devrez pas connaître, Severus…" dit-il jovialement, ne remarquant pas le regard atterré du professeur Rogue.

"Professeur, ont-il entendu ce qui est arrivé à notre Harry ?" Madame Pomfresh l'interrompit, en jetant un regard au lit d'Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Si je ne me trompe pas Pompom, je crois que certains hiboux du Ministère doivent juste d'arriver dans mon bureau. Avec un certain ami à pattes noires, si je ne m'abuse…" Il fit un clin d'œil à Madame Pomfresh, qui semblait être prête à se jeter sur le roublard.

Draco mordit ses lèvres et essaya de faire son chemin vers la porte derrière lui sans être vu.

"Venez par ici, Mr. Malfoy, nous avons des problèmes à discuter." Dumbledore prononça joyeusement, posant une main ferme sur le col de Draco pour empêcher sa stupide tentative de fuite.

"Er…Professeur, ne serait-ce pas mieux que je reste ici? Je pourrais surveiller Potter pour vous si vous le voulez ...Er…Uhm—"

"N'importe quoi, Mr. Malfoy! Je suis sûr que Monsieur Black sera assez intéressé par les choses que vous avez à lui dire à propos de sa filleule._"_ Dumbledore lui envoya un sourire encourageant.

Qu'est-ce que—? _Sourire encourageant? _Le vieux cinglé ne devrait pas envoyer de sourire encourageant aux blonds s'apprêtant à courtiser leur rival ! C'était juste…_Mal!_

Draco se sentait _affolé_. Il avait toujours su que Dumbledore état dérangé. Aujourd'hui, il savait que le directeur était complètement cinglé.

"Professeur, si mon père en entend parler, je —"

"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça, Mr. Malfoy. Je suis certain que Lucius découvrira tout bientôt et ensuite vous pourrez exprimer comment vous avez l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de cet ... intérêt que vous avez envers Mademoiselle Potter." Il ajouta, en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Okay. A présent, Draco était _vraiment _tétanisé. C'était déjà assez troublant d'avoir Dumbledore qui l'encourageait mais qu'il lui lance des clins d'œil était tout simplement perturbant !

C'était presqu'aussi perturbant que la fois où Pansy Parkinson avait glissé sa main dans son entre-jambe! Okay…Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça, n'est-ce pas? Euh….

"Er…Professeur? Vous n'êtes pas furieux à propos de ça?" Il demanda, sa voix chargée d'incrédulité.

Dumbledore se contenta de rire et mena un Draco incroyablement confus ainsi qu'un Rogue au moins aussi confus et lugubre en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Je comprends vos motifs, Mr. Malfoy. Après tout, Harry Potter _aurait _pu être la _fille_ à courtiser en cette saison si seulement il était naturellement né _féminin._ Mais…Il semble qu'avec ce qui arrive, je ne peux pas me retrouver énervé." Il expliqua en haussant les épaules.

" Et pourquoi cela, Professeur?" Rogue demanda, regardant le vieil homme prudemment bien qu'il n'en croive pas ses yeux.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent de reconnaissance.

"Parce que… Je crois que si le destin lui même n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Je suis sûr que Mr. Potter a été transformé en fille pour une véritable raison. Et si mes suppositions s'avèrent être exactes, ce changement se fait pour le mieux ... si Harry apprenait à l'accepter bien sûr." Il dit en souriant.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur? Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce que vous dites." Rogue dit suspicieusement.

"Je disais, Severus…Qu'Harry pouvait être destiné à être transformé en fille. Juste une impression. .. Une étrange impression... Je suis absolument certain que ce changement sera la cause d'un autre évènement majeur qui surviendra dans sa vie dont je suis sûr qu'il est prévu pour. Et qui suis-je pour interférer avec ceci ?" Dumbledore répondit, haussant les épaules en réponse.

"Comment pouvez vous réagir aussi calmement sur ça, directeur?" Rogue demanda encore, cette fois paraissant légèrement hystérique.

"Ah… Mais calmaez vous, Severus… Je choisis seulement à la place de ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Vous savez ce que l'on dit sur le destin…Il trouverait toujours un moyen pour parvenir à ses fins." Après cela, Dumbledore gloussa légérement à nouveau.

Snape eut l'air à l'instant être prêt à l'étrangler mais se contena. Après tout, _"Un Professeur, devenu fou, transforme non seulement le Garçon-qui-a-survécu en fille mais assassine également le directeur de Poudlard." _n'aurait pas l'air approprié en couverture des journaux sorciers.

Draco, cependant, était une toute autre histoire.

Il semblait comme s'il était reparti en voyage dans ses propres illusions perverses puisque ses yeux avaient l'air absent et puisqu'il marchait avec une expression réveuse sur le visage, en salivant presque.

Rogue fit une grimace dégoutée à son soi-disant filleul.

"Mr. Malfoy, mon bureau est dans _cette_ voie." Dumbledore dit joyeusement, poussant Draco à cligner des yeux et rediriger ses pas malgré le fait qu'il continue néanmoins ses pensées malades.

Rogue gromela sous sa barbe et les suivit, de mauvaise humeur.

Comment Draco était toujours un Malfoy digne de ce nom, il ne savait.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'était que le garçon blond était quelques fois un complet idiot. Il commençait à avoir une vision très négative sur les blonds à cause de cela.

Bon…Peut-être pas tous les blonds. Juste ceux dont le prénom était 'Draco' et dont le nom était ' Malfoy'

Ignorant le sifflotement terriblement agaçant de Dumbledore et l'expression baveuse de Draco, il les suivit sur le chemin menant au bureau de Dumbledore, en marmonant et gromelant à lui mème tout le long.

Il était sûr d'une chose. Draco avait fait cette potion et c'était le propre esprit pervers de Draco qui avait en premier lieu changer Potter en femme. Il n'était pas certain ce qu'allait faire le blond de cet évenement mais il n'allait pas apprécier.

Sans mentionner Potter…Rogue grimaça.

Potter, une putain de _femme_ ? L'horreur. La onstuosité! Un outrage! Un complet scandale ! Le plus grand tulmute depuis que le Seigneur des Ténébres avait annoncé son homosexualité !

Oay… Peut-être que la dernière partie était fabriquée de tout point mais il pouvait réver, n'est-cce pas? Humph! De toute façon, le fait principal était que chaque personne, chacun des fanatiques de Va-crever- Potter dans ce petit monde de morveux allez le blâmer lui,Severus Snape, pour ce qui venait de se passer

Fait chier! Foutu gamin! Ou gamine! Ou quoi que ce soit …! Même à travers son fils ... sa fille, James Potter le tourmentait encore !

Oh il lui rendrait la pareille un jour…Un jour, il aura sa revenche! Il débrraserait le monde de tout les ' Harry Potter ' balafrés, aux yeux verts monstrueusement cachés derrière des loupes et dirigerait la Grande Bretagne… et ensuite…_Le monde entier! _Mwahahahaha!

Ahem! Er ... hum , désolé pour cela. On a un peu divaguer.

Foutu Potter pour avoir bu cette foutu potion comme un idiot.

Enfoiré de Malfoy pour être un petit pervers de branleur.

Fichu Dumbledore pour être aussi foutrement _joyeux_… et pour sourire tout le temps !

Fichu Elfes de maison pour nettoyer ses sous-vêtements et les rendre aussi serré.

Mais par dessus tout, enfoiré de Potter et pour ses nichons ayant instantanément grandit !

Ooh… Que ce garçon ... euh ... fille soit damnée.

A suivre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour exprimer ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans mon profil.


End file.
